


Shiver

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Het, Killer Frost - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe hears footsteps coming up behind him.





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> For my long forgotten Gen Prompt Bingo Card  
> Prompt: the sound of footsteps
> 
> I have no idea where this came from - I think there was a list of AUs going around and one was criminal/detective and here we are.

Joe didn't need to hear the sound of footsteps, of high heels clacking on the concrete of the parking garage, to know that there was someone behind him. He certainly didn't need the sound to know who it was - the definite drop in temperature, the way that his skin danced with goosebumps, the way that his breath was visible in little white curlicues in the middle of an August heatwave told him all he needed to know. 

He stopped, and the steps stopped too. 

"I know you're there." He kept his voice level as he turned around slowly, kept his hands visible - well, there was no point in taking chances. Only silence greeted him initially, but after a few seconds, there was movement behind one of the columns and a familiar - some might say feared - figure came forward into the dim light. 

Heatwave or not, Killer Frost still dressed in dark shades, all black and navy and leather. The corset was tight, the skirt was short and the boots, thigh high, had heels that had been known to make Iris, according to her, want to weep from just looking at them because she had no idea how anyone could walk in shoes like that. Of course, being as Killer Frost covered miles on an ice slide, that probably wasn't an issue for her. Her icy blue eyes glinted with what looked like amusement as she walked closer to Joe and she tossed her long white hair over her shoulder as she spoke. "Is that all I get, Detective?" 

Oh, there was definite amusement in that tone and as she looked him up and down, Joe was suddenly transported back to his childhood as he was reminded of Grandma Esther's favourite cat and the look it used to get when it spied prey halfway across the yard. "Depends," he said without missing a beat, like the hairs on the back of his neck weren't starting to stand on end. "Are you turning yourself in? Because I can get my handcuffs out." 

Instantly he realised his mistake, even without her soft laughter. "Oh, Detective West," she sighed, stopping a bare arm's length away from him. "Promises, promises." 

For a moment, he almost thought she meant it and the notion had a shiver of something running down his spine. He wanted to tell himself that it was revulsion, would have settled for fear. 

He knew better. 

"What do you want?" he asked, looked around the parking garage, waiting for someone to come along, to see him talking to one of the most notorious meta humans in Central City. Except that the precinct had been deserted when he'd been leaving and they were in a blind spot for security cameras. He would have said that that was lucky for her, but then, Killer Frost made her own luck and he knew then and there that he'd heard those footsteps in this spot for a reason. 

Killer Frost tilted her head, a smile playing about her lips. "I thought a thank you might be in order," she said, her voice silky smooth. "You didn't get the gift I left you?" 

Joe snorted. "Mirror Master and Top encased in half a foot of ice from the waist down, you mean?" 

"Exactly." Killer Frost crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her hip as she did so and Joe did his best not to notice how that drew attention to her breasts and hips. "I know they've been leading the CCPD a merry dance... I thought you'd appreciate me giving them a chance to cool off." 

Truth be told, he did, even if he didn't know why she was suddenly helping the CCPD. 

Although he did have his suspicions. 

"It was nicely done," was all he said. And then, because she'd lifted one eyebrow, plainly still waiting, he said what she wanted to hear. "Thank you." 

The smile she bestowed upon him was huge, genuine and so at odds with anything he'd seen from her so far that he was genuinely startled. 

"What's your story?" 

His question seemed to startle her and she blinked, the smile vanishing as her face slammed shut. "Good night, Detective," she said, spinning on one of those impossibly high heels, but Joe wasn't going to leave it at that, not this time. 

"Cisco told me about you. Before." She froze at the mention of her old friend's name, tension running along her shoulders like the string in an archer's bow. "Said you were a doctor... a scientist. You wanted to help people." He took one step towards her, then another and she didn't move away. "You call yourself Killer Frost... but I've read the files. You haven't killed anything more than my neighbour's begonias and I'm willing to bet that was an accident." She looked down as he moved around to stand in front of her, but he fancied he saw her lips twitch with what might have been a smile. "You're not a villain... and I don't know why you act like you are." 

She looked up then, her eyes meeting his and the icy blue flickered for a moment to deep, dark brown, before flickering again, ending up caught in some murky shade between the two. 

It still managed to be the most arresting sight Joe had seen in years and a shiver that had nothing to do with her meta human powers ran up and down his spine. 

"Tell that to your neighbour," she tossed back, but her voice was different. Softer somehow. More human, less meta. He liked that sound of it. "I'm sure he was heartbroken over those begonias." 

"He'll get over it." The distance between them was negligible; Joe closed it anyway, standing so close to her that their bodies were almost touching. 

"So you're not going to arrest me then? Break out the handcuffs?" She was echoing his earlier words as one of her hands reached up to touch his chest, right over his heart. Instead of the cold that was usually associated with her though, her touch was warm, even though the fabric of his shirt. 

Joe found himself fighting back a sudden smile. "Not on the first date." 

He surprised her with that, those eyes flying wide and a smile that was as far from Killer Frost as he'd ever seen spreading across her lips. "Why, Detective West, I'm shocked." 

She didn't sound it though and his hands moved to rest gently on her hips. "I think you should call me Joe," he said and when she nodded, he decided to press his luck a little. He already knew the answer to the next question, thanks to Cisco, but he wanted to hear her say it. "Should I stick with Killer Frost?" 

Pressing her lips together, she shook her head slowly. "My name is Caitlin."

"Caitlin." Her name on his lips made her shiver and when he pulled her close and kissed her, she shivered again. 

And later on, in her bed, third time was most definitely the charm.


End file.
